


Orochimaru's Medicine

by Shaydor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaydor/pseuds/Shaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto finds a new way to comfort Orochimaru after the battle in Konoha (set in Part I). Yaoi one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orochimaru's Medicine

Kabuto knew that Orochimaru was feeling low after the battle in Konoha, but he also knew the sannin would never admit it. Orochimaru was too proud. Kabuto wanted to comfort the man in some way, though, so after an hour or two of contemplation, he found himself entering his master’s room.

Orochimaru was lying in bed, his hair covering most of his face.

Kabuto smirked at the part of the pale ninja’s face that he could see, though. Orochimaru was sulking. No one else would ever have known, but Kabuto knew Orochimaru’s mannerisms too well by now – as fearsome as he could be, the snake ninja was actually rather childish a lot of the time.

Kabuto sat down on the edge of Orochimaru’s bed.

The older man glared at him through his hair, and Kabuto had to suppress the urge to smirk again at the way Orochimaru was behaving and the fact that it was probably because he thought that the Kabuto had come to give him medicine.

Kabuto gingerly reached for his master’s arm, knowing the pain he was in.

Orochimaru hissed and pulled away quickly. “What are you doing, Kabuto?”

“I have thought of something new we could try which might ease your pain, Orochimaru-sama,” Kabuto said calmly.

He reached towards Orochimaru’s arm again, and this time the older ninja let him touch the darkened skin. Kabuto ignored the soft hisses of pain as he gently ran his hand from Orochimaru’s wrist to the much paler shoulder, slowly.

Orochimaru’s pained noises died down as he began to relax into Kabuto’s surprisingly comforting touches. The young medical ninja changed his course, aiming his caresses at Orochimaru’s bare chest.

The older man lay back against the massive pillow behind him and Kabuto saw that as an opportunity to crawl on top of the other man’s legs and trail his tongue along the soft skin at the bottom of Orochimaru’s stomach.

Orochimaru let out a soft moan but didn’t protest, which Kabuto took as a good sign. He had been nervous about coming here when he had first thought of it in case Orochimaru had become angry at his advances.

Relaxing into it now that he was sure Orochimaru would not lash out, Kabuto tugged at the waistband of the snake ninja’s pants and licked enticingly along his hip bone.

Orochimaru bucked his hips at the feeling of Kabuto’s warm tongue, wanting more. Kabuto pulled harshly at his master’s pants, releasing Orochimaru’s already-hardened cock which sprang up and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

He hadn’t expected Orochimaru to get so excited so quickly. Kabuto had planned on taking things slowly to comfort him. He licked and sucked at his master as gently as he could for a minute or two, then looked up into the sannin’s golden eyes, which were only half-open, filled with lust.

That gaze burned into Kabuto as Orochimaru whispered, “Kabuto, come here.”

Kabuto crawled up towards the sannin’s face, and Orochimaru tenderly placed his hands on Kabuto’s still-clothed waist and pushed the younger man’s hips down towards his own. Kabuto was sure he would have been rougher about it if it weren’t for the fact that he was in pain.

Orochimaru’s tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and lightly traced Kabuto’s lips, making the medic gasp softly. Although he would never admit it, he had always had a thing for his master’s tongue, having fantasised about it on more than one occasion. His face heated up as he realised he might finally get to see just what that tongue was capable of.

Shivering with delight, Kabuto opened his lips, allowing the pale-skinned man entry, sucking just a little as that writhing organ invaded his mouth. He moaned as Orochimaru thrust his hips upwards, grinding against the medic’s ass.

Orochimaru broke away from the kiss, his eyes trailing down towards Kabuto’s crotch. “Take of your clothes,” he hissed demandingly.

Kabuto got up off of the bed and looked away as he stripped slowly, almost shyly. Would his master be pleased with his body? After a pained minute he stood naked.

When he looked up from the floor, he noticed that Orochimaru was sitting up on the bed and his eyes were roaming over his slender but muscular body. The older man had taken his pants off completely, his cock twitching shamelessly as he licked his lips while drinking in the sight of the young medic.

Kabuto shyly climbed back onto the bed, pushing the sannin down gently onto his back so that he could straddle him, his ass pressed against Orochimaru’s length. He leaned down again and their lips met in a kiss that was unexpectedly tender.

After a while, though, Orochimaru pushed Kabuto over so that the medic was on his back, ignoring the pain that shot through his arms as he did so. The sannin pushed the young ninja’s legs over his shoulders, but didn’t press his length against him.

Instead, his tongue twisted its way out of his mouth again and snaked down towards Kabuto’s entrance.

Kabuto’s heart was racing with excitement as he felt the slick, warm organ against his tight entrance. He gasped and moaned, impatiently pushing his hips down to try and get more of the tongue on him but Orochimaru was toying with him, gliding his tongue along the skin teasingly. Suddenly he felt the tongue press and thrust, covering his entrance in thick, wet, warm saliva, then slide up along his balls and curl itself around his painfully hard cock. He was practically blinded by pleasure as Orochimaru shoved two fingers into his slicked up ass at the same time that his tongue started to massage and pull on Kabuto’s now-leaking cock.

“Orochimaru-sama,” he gasped out, clawing into the sheets.

Orochimaru’s tongue didn’t stop what it was doing as he quickly switched his fingers for his own aching cock.

Kabuto cried out as he was roughly entered, but Orochimaru paid no mind to it and thrust hard into him, ignoring the pain in his arms as he supported himself and Kabuto’s legs.

The way Orochimaru’s tongue was sliding over his length and the fact that he’d wanted his master in this way for so long made is impossible for Kabuto to hold back and he came all over his own stomach and chest as well as that hot, slippery tongue.

Orochimaru lapped at the cum, his tongue writhing over it until it was all gone and then let the impossibly long organ slip back into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Kabuto roughly as he thrust harder into the young ninja.

He came shortly afterwards with a guttural moan and collapsed on top of Kabuto. They lay just like that for a while until Orochimaru rolled off of the other ninja and tensed up, clearly in pain again.

“It’s time for your medicine, Orochimaru-sama,” Kabuto said professionally and calmly as he got up and got dressed. He then went over to a small cabinet where he kept the sannin’s medication.

“Kabuto,” the older man rasped, looking up at him. “I…”

Kabuto didn’t give Orochimaru the chance to finish his sentence as he injected the fluid into him, knocking the sannin unconscious immediately. 


End file.
